


Summer Plans

by stressfangirl



Series: Selu Drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: When SeHun and LuHan plans for their Summer vacation





	Summer Plans

****A day before Seoul college of arts will officially starts their summer vacation LuHan and his boyfriend Oh SeHun is sitting on the couch of their shared apartment lazing around since their final exam is finally over. SeHun pull LuHan by his waist so the smaller one can sit on his strong thighs

“So tell me babe where do u want us to spend our vacation?” He asked LuHan while he rubs with his thumbs his boyfriend waist in circular motion making LuHan whimper.

“Can we go to London?”

“Babe do you think we have budget for London?” SeHun asks him back Luhan cutely look at his boyfriend and shook his head, because of too much cuteness SeHun pinch the bridge of the smaller one’s nose.

“oh! oh! I know where!” LuHan squealed and bounce over SeHun’s thigh which makes the taller one a hard time to control his semi-hard on dick  _(Blame Luhan who is almost sitting on his dick)_

“where do you want to go now?”

“how about japan? It’s not far from our country and we can go shopping in shibuya and also we can go to Disneyland” LuHan answered with a dreamy look at his face imagining him and SeHun walking hand in Hand in one of those hot summer nights in Japan.

“hmmm, Japan does sound nice! And we can also visit the place called obake-yashiki, you know how badly I want to visit that place”

“ob-obake what?”

LuHan asks about the unfamiliar word while his now resting his head on sehun’s broad chest and his little hands are running inside his boyfriend’s oversize shirt

“obake yashiki is one of the famous haunted house in japan and they say it’s perfect to visit it during summer” Sehun explained LuHan then lift his head from Sehun’s chest and pout at his boyfriend

“but hun-ah~ you know I hate going to haunted house do you remember the last time I went to a haunted house it took me months before I can stay at home alone"Luhan defend himself

"but babe I wasn’t with you that time that’s why you’re so scared. Do you think I’ll let you get scared while we’re inside the haunted house? I promise this trip will be fun”

“Ani! I rather won’t go to Japan anymore if going there means we’ll going to visit a haunted house. BIG NO!” Sehun find Angry Luhan who’s shaking his head and wiggling his feet over sehun’s legs adorable. Instead of getting mad for disagreeing his idea Sehun just kissed luhan’s cheek and guide his head to lean back on his broad chest.

“Okay no more japan trip for us” SeHun declared

“And besides we only have few weeks vacation, since we’ll be attending advance summer classes” Luhan added.

“Ah! I KNOW NOW!” Sehun announced Luhan look upward and rest his chin on sehun’s chin

“what?” he asks The taller one moves his head closer to LuHan and sensually whisper something on mouth.

“How about you and me spend our summer vacation in bed naked the whole time?” Luhan blushed after hearing his boyfriend’s “great idea” of spending their summer vacation and this one he wont disagree with him

“So when are we going to start it?” he asks him while he continue caressing sehun’s torso under his shirt. Sehun then captured his pink lips and kiss him deeply both tongues are fighting for dominance while at the same time Sehun lift him bridal style and walk the both of them toward their room.

“how about now babe?” SeHun asks as he drops Luhan in bed and without waiting for an answer he devour luhan’s needy body again. Soon after all clothes are already taken off and only grunts, moans and skin slapping can be heard inside the couple’s little apartment.

The next day, Luhan woke up because of the sudden emptiness on the right side of the bed, with a sore butt he tried to sit down and rest his back on the bed’s headboard he check the time and saw a little memo pad sticking next to his phone

_“I’m just buying us some foods, go and get dress we’ll be leaving after an hour”_

and behind the note he notice two airplane tickets to JeJu Island. All this things made him surprised He didnt expect Sehun to buy a ticket for them since they already agreed to just stay at home for the 2 weeks summer vacation a moment after Sehun arrives with 2 big plastic bags on his both hands.

“oh finally you’re awake, go wash already I’ll just prepare of breakfast so we can leave early”

Sehun said after giving his morning kiss. Luhan blushed but he never forget to asks his boyfriend what is it about they they clearly talk about it last night Sehun walk closer to his still naked boyfriend and wrap his arms on his waist

“Babe when I told you I want to spend our summer vacation in bed the whole time, I didn’t mean in our bed. Do you get it?”

Luhan shyly nod and placed his both hands on sehun’s both cheeks and kissed him fully on the lips.

“You sneaky little Sehun, but thanks for this” he said before he untangle from their hug and walk toward the bathroom

“make it fast babe, because seeing you all naked this morning makes it hard for me to control we might just end up spending our summer vacation in our own bed”


End file.
